


Thank You

by magicsophicorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kara's phone had rung 10 minutes later when she and Cat were on the balcony?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SuperCat Week 2016 - Canon Divergence AU.
> 
> I know everyone and their mum has written this scenario, but if you're anything like me that doesn't matter because I can't get enough of it!

"Thank you for all the help you've given me, Supergirl."

The name hung in the air over them, long after the word had left Cat's mouth.

Kara felt like a frightened rabbit, frozen in the headlights of Cat's gaze, waiting for the inevitable crushing blow.

She would have given anything for the ground to open up and swallow her whole, or at the very least for her phone to ring and give her an excuse to bolt out of there.

But of course it didn't.

The worst part was how often she had dreamed about this exact scenario.

She had fantasised about telling Cat a million times, and wished for her to figure it out herself a million times more. But now that Cat had, all she wanted to do was turn back the clock so that it had never happened, and their… relationship could continue on exactly as it always had. It was a shame time travel wasn't actually one of her powers.

Kara startled out of her thoughts when Cat sighed audibly and rolled her eyes.

"There's no need to look so terrified, I'm not some kind of supervillain."

Kara opened her mouth to speak but Cat continued on.

"And quite frankly I'm a little insulted that you'd think I would announce this to the world. I'm not an imbecile, I do understand the importance of having a _'secret identity'_."

She rolled her eyes again as she made air quotes with her fingers around the last part.

Kara didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She had never thought for a second that Cat would reveal her secret, or abuse the knowledge in any way, that just wasn't who she was. But how could she tell Cat what she was truly worried about? Surely that would ruin everything?

"Cat," she said, licking her suddenly very dry lips, "I know you would never do anything like that."

Cat's brow crinkled in confusion.

"Then what's the problem? Why do you look like I just threatened to kidnap your puppy?"

Kara turned away from her and leant her elbows on the balcony. There was no way she would be able to admit the truth if she was looking at Cat.

"I don't want this to change how you see me," she said quietly. "I don't want to become just a… a character, or a symbol, or hero. Being your assistant I feel like you see me, the real me, and I don't want that to change."

Kara didn't dare turn to face Cat as she leaned against the balcony beside her.

"Whilst the sentiment is touching, your logic is flawed."

Kara snapped her head to the side to look at Cat. The corner of her mouth quirked up ever so slightly into a smile.

"What?"

"I couldn't possibly have seen the real you until this exact moment, because you are not just Kara Danvers, mild-mannered and efficient assistant with terrible taste in cardigans. You are also Supergirl, brave, heroic and strong. You have always been both and now, _now_ I can truly see the real you."

Kara didn't know what to say.

"Miss Grant…"

Suddenly the quiet of the moment was shattered by the sound of her cell phone ringing. Kara glanced at the screen to see Alex's name flashing up at her.

"I… I really have to take this."

Cat chuckled and waved her hand.

"Of course, don't let me keep you from saving the city."

Kara took a few steps towards the office and then paused, looking back over her shoulder.

"Thank you," she said, hoping Cat could tell how much she meant it.

Cat smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome, Supergirl."


End file.
